


Pretty Pink Rose

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Silly, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: Sarah agreed to be her best friend's maid of honor, but as we know, dress wise, that almost never ends well. But Sarah has Jareth, so perhaps this time things will be different. Established J/S.  Fluff, snark and silliness, and a hint of GK typical smarmy behavior.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Pretty Pink Rose

"So, what do you think?" Sarah asked as she looked in the mirror.

Jareth lounged on her bed, watching her twirl around in front of the mirror.

"It's...very pink." He did his best to keep from smiling, because he knew the smile would lead to a laugh, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Well it was what he *wanted* to do, but he knew he shouldn't.

She sighed. "It's hideous. You can say it. It's fluffy and big and shiny and..."

"Pink. Don't forget pink." Jareth added. "You look a bit like that disgusting whipped candy we had at the fair you dragged me to last summer."

"Laura is my best friend. Since we were in middle school. I have to do this, Jareth. It's tradition. When I get married she'll do the same for me."

Jareth got up and came to stand behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "Love, as it's me you'll be marrying when that day comes, I assure you no one in a dress like this will be allowed within a thousand miles of our wedding."

Sarah smiled at him. "Well, I don't know about that, for one thing you've never asked, and for another thing, who says I'll say yes?" she teased.

He pulled her back against him with a growl. "Don't tease, pet. There is no one else for either of us. And I don't share." Sarah shivered as his tongue, his incredibly talented tongue, traveled over her neck to flick at her earlobe, ending with a nip with his sharp teeth. "Delicious, my pretty pretty pink puffy princess Sarah. You look like an upside down tulip."

He grinned, a gleam in his eye.

She elbowed him. "Oh stop. Finish getting ready so we can go." She reached into the other box to add the finishing tough.

Jareth chuckled and grabbed his suit jacket, slipped his arms inside and buttoned it. When he turned around he barked out a laugh.

"What? You knew it came with a hat."

"Yes, but the overall effect wasnt known until now. If this is what a friend makes their supposed best friend wear on the former's wedding day, I would begin to question how much that friend really likes the latter."

"Oh stop. Let's just get this over with."

She grabbed the huge flowered pink fan that matched the hat, Jareth following and snickering.

"Lead the way, Princess Tulip."

The wedding went off without a hitch, Laura was a beautiful bride and there were many tears.

Jareth was as always polite and a great date, being a King he was trained in social graces. In his world he wasn't as worried about it, but among Sarah's loved ones he tried not to draw too much attention to himself for her sake.

After the dinner and toasts Sarah made her way to the table Jareth sat, sipping wine and chatting with some of Sarah's college friends. He watched her approach with a smirk. Her large skirts causing her to get stuck as she wove between tables. "Be careful dear, you don't want to have small children get swept up under your petticoats." He said as she finally sat down. Her dress popped up and she groaned. Jareth chuckled as he helped her get her skirts arranged so it didn't look quite so ridiculous." Now now Pinky pie, no flashing your bloomers to the guests."

Sarah gave him a dirty look. "Don't make me slap you."

Jareth leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Promises promises, my sweet pink flower fairy. Perhaps later you will allow me to pollinate you. Spread your pink petals and let me enter." He whispered playfully.

She smiled sweetly, moved closer, a hand crept under the table, up his firm tight thigh and cupped him gently." Now now, Your Majesty, don't make me get my pruning shears. Keep it up and your pollinating days will be over." She squeezed him, just enough to make her point.

Jareth's eyes widened momentarily, but then he laughed. "See, a perfect match, Tulip tush. Who else could get away with threatening a King's jewels?"

"Hey guys!" The bride and groom chose that moment to appear at their table, in the midst of making the rounds to thank everyone for coming.

Sarah sent Jareth another glare then turned to her friend and smiled sweetly. "Hey!"

Her friend leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for everything, Sar. I know the dress is...well, Greg's mom helped pick them out so..." She shrugged. "Anyway, thanks for putting up with it. I love you." Laura began to tear up and hugged Sarah again.

"It's no biggie. Not that bad really. Right Jareth?" she gave him the "be nice or else" look.

Jareth didn't miss a beat. "Sarah looks beautiful. Not as lovely as the bride, as it should be, but beautiful." He stood and took Laura's hand in his gloved one, and bowed. "My best wishes to you both. You are resplendent."

Laura blushed prettily and her new husband shook Jareth's hand then they moved on to greet others.

"There might be hope for you yet." Sarah whispered, leaning in.

Jareth slid an arm around her waist. "Doubtful. I'm a terrible rogue. But I do adore you, my blushing begonia." He kissed her cheek.

"If you don't stop it, I'm going hurt you." Sarah answered with a whisper.

Jareth laughed. "Oooh. You keep saying that, but so far, I doubt you'll follow through."

Sarah was about to threaten his precious bits again, when the first dance was announced. They watched as Laura and her new husband dance around the floor to Bon Jovi's "I'll Be There For You," kissing and whispering.

"Now everyone, please welcome the Maid of Honor, Sarah, and Best Man, Henry, to the floor!" The disc jockey announced.

Sarah was surprised at this, but reluctantly rose and met the best man on the dance floor, he took her hand and they danced rather awkwardly, having met only a couple of times.

One by one members of the wedding party and close family were called to dance until there were about a dozen couples.

Henry was nice enough, Sarah thought, but by his nervous grip and sweaty hands on her waist, he obviously felt the same way about the situation.

And her dress made it worse. She had to stand far away so her skirts wouldn't fly up in back, and he had to have his arms out straight to guide her, barely reaching her waist, with her hands on his shoulders.

They looked like middle schoolers learning to slow dance.

And every time they fumbled past Sarah's table, Jareth was looking more amused.

It seemed like hours they went round and round until the song ended.

The two shook hands and parted as the wedding guests clapped politely.

Sarah flopped back in her chair. "Don't you dare say anything." She warned an openly laughing Jareth. Looking around he wasn't the only one.

Everyone else at the table avoided her eyes.

"That was...quite an original type of dancing, love. You looked like you were trying to carry a refrigerator in circles." He snickered.

Sarah stood and huffed. "I need some air."

She turned and stomped off and out the back door.

Jareth hurried after her.

He got outside and found her pacing in the parking lot. "Sarah..."

She turned and smacked him on the shoulder. "Could you at least try to be nice?!"

Jareth regretted his teasing. "I apologize, my love. I assumed you were amused as I was."

"I was trying. But you know how I feel about this damn thing. It's embarrassing and you didn't help. I tried to make the best of it but no one told me I had to actually get up on front of everyone and dance. I Iooked like an idiot."

"You looked like a beautiful woman in a terrible dress." Jareth answered trying to be soothing, but it got him another glare.

He had an idea. "Let me help. May I? Just a little flash and sparkle?"

She sighed. "I suppose if you can make this nightmare less bulky, at least I can get through this night with a little dignity in tact."

"Your wish is my command." He waved his wrist, created a crystal, and held it out to her.

She took it and a tingly feeling went from head to toe.

Looking down, her dressed had changed. It was streamlined, the bodice fitted, off the shoulder with short sleeves that stopped at the elbow. The skirt was full, but without the bulk, the material light as a feather when she took a step if floated around her legs. She knew if she twirled it would spin and dance with her. It was still the same pink, but not the shiny, tacky taffeta.

The effect was softer, more elegant. The hat changed to a wreath of tiny pink roses, and white pearls. She loved it.

"Jareth, this is so much better. But I think they will notice."

"Oh? But will they?" Jareth smirked. "Recall who I am, my love."

She gave him a suspicious look. "What did you do?"

"Don't concern yourself much, Sarah, just a little memory magic. Parlor trick for me. This is the dress they will remember you in. The future queen of my realm must always dress to impress. "

He held his arm out. "Shall we?"

He guided back into the hall and the party was picking up.

She was headed back to the table, but Jareth stopped her. "I believe we haven't danced yet, my love." He bowed, and gestured towards the crowded dance floor.

Just then, and Sarah knew it was no coincidence, their song began to play."

_Love me, love me, love me, love me_

_Say you do_

_Let me fly away_

_With you_

_For my love is like_

_The wind_

_And wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind..._

Jareth led her around the floor, and it was nothing short of magical, he dipped and twirled her, showing her off with a casual grace that made other dancers stop and watch.

He ended the dance by dipping her almost to the floor with one arm, then back up into his safe embrace, with a passionate kiss as people cheered.

He stepped away and bowed deep over her hand, and Sarah blushed as she caught her breath.

He guided her back to the table ahead of him, as his courtly manners dictated.

"You are such a smug bastard," She whispered into his ear moments later as the snuggled together, glasses of champagne in hand.

"Thank you." she kissed his cheek.

He chuckled. "True, but you already knew that. I'll take my payment later, after I divest you of that dress." He nibbled her shoulder and she felt all tingly again, for a very different reason.

"Oh my God Sarah I had no idea! That was awesome!" Laura appeared in front of them, smiling and gushing. "Where did you learn that?"

Sarah blushed again. "Jareth is a diplomat as you know, so he taught me a few formal dances just in case."

"Well I'm impressed. I'm about to throw the bouquet, and then we're leaving, but I want to say thanks again for everything."

She hugged Sarah tight and took off.

A few minutes later, Sarah noticed the way the flowers Laura threw practically floated into her hands, she looked at Jareth who looked perfectly innocent, which meant he was obviously not.

Still she clutched them to her chest excitedly as the other girls congratulated her with cries of "next to be married!"

And then the happy couple was off on their honeymoon.

Sarah made her way back to the table and gathered her things, Jareth helped her into her wrap and they left for home.

She handed Jareth the keys and crawled into the passenger seat.

He got in, turned to her and smiled. "I changed my mind. You are quite beautiful in pink. Especially when you are naked and flushed with pleasure. But the right pink dress suits you as well. "

"Heh. I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Your Majesty." She reached out and touch his cheek lovingly.

"I have a few ideas, my pink princess. Let's go home and I'll show you."

"Yes, let's."

He started the car and began the drive back to Sarah's apartment.

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, looking very pretty in pink next to her beloved king.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Title borrowed from the song Pretty Pink Rose by Adrian Belew, which David co-wrote, and sang on. Check it out if you haven't.
> 
> Created from a prompt via LFFL aka Labyrinth Fan Fic Lovers group on FB.


End file.
